In Hiding
by RadicalDeer
Summary: KoreaXLatvia; Teenager AU; drabble for grayfeathers-wiltedrose; lameSummary-Both are hiding in a closet, hiding from a certain Briton's fury. Fluff


Drabble for grayfeathers-wiltredrose on Tumblr

Latvia x Korea( Raivis and Yong )

Excuse me if it's really odd, I've never really written as any of them. ;;3;;

Teenager-AU btw and sorry for so much ooc-ness

* * *

><p>The black haired male let out a small giggle, covered by his sleeved hand. His light brown eyes glanced over the smaller male by his side. He could feel the warmth coming off his smaller shoulders and spread through his own. The dirty blonde male was trembling, trying the hold the laughter that dared to come out. His pale hands clenched his trembling sides. A bright smile beamed on his face. The bright cerulean eyes flickered the Korean's round face. The eyes traced the brilliant smile that was on the Asian's lips. The smaller male's smile died down to a meek, and as if shy. He pressed them closer inside the small wardrobe they hid in. He couldn't tell if the Korean male also came closer or it was his own mind. The thought made the smile grow either way.<p>

"Raivis!" A soft spoken voice rang out. The black hair male had a wicked grin as they could hear the patter of feet. He shuffled closer to the Latvian, pressing their sweaty hands together. The cerulean eyes shifted to the brown ones. Imminently, they both flinched away from the other. The Korean giggled again, slowly shifting his gaze back to the Latvian teen. The other didn't get return the secretly loving gaze by a voice, strongly accented and angered, tore through the air.

"RAIVIS. YONG. GET OUT HERE NOW!" It roared. Raivis could see the Briton's angered face, red and flushed. A deep scowl plastered onto his pale face. The forest green eyes narrowed, possibly with a small twitch. The dirty blonde snickered at that thought. Yong joined in the snickered, both looking at each other with devious expressions. A small creak was heard then. Raivis and Yong jumped away from the other, pressing their growing bodies against the walls of the wardrobe.

Toris peeked in, his soft teal eyes usually hard as they glared into the dark closet. He opened the large wardrobe, the light instantly hitting a not-so-hidden Raivis. He let out a squeak, glancing at the Korean shakily before the adult Lithuanian pulled him out by the shirt. "Mr. Kirkland! I found one!" he called into the hallway. Toris then whipped his brunette head to the Latvian teen. Raivis instantly let out another speak. An angry, soggy and absolutely enraged Briton stormed into the room. The smell of gravy wafted from him. His green eyes trained with fierceness on the younger male. He loomed before Raivis, scowling with teeth shown. Raivis moved onto the bed, bringing his arms up in a defensive way.

"You pillock!" Arthur instantly cursed. "Do you see this as a little prank! It's not you prat! It's an act of immaturity!" he roared, the Briton's face red and one eye defiantly twitching. The Latvian almost grinned at that. Toris intercepted, pushing on the Englishman's chest. Raivis stayed sullen during the bickering, his eyes flickering nervously to and fro from the adults.

"Mr. Kirkland, please calm down! They are only teenagers. You know how they are." Exclaimed the brunette, defending the smaller blonde. Arthur scowled and crossed his arms in response. Toris let out a sigh, flickering a glare at Raivis as if saying _'don't think you're getting out of this'. _Toris then turned to the wardrobe, it still being left open, and reached into the many large Russian clothes. The Lithuanian then exclaimed a small 'Ah!' and pulled out the black haired male, who was still snickering devilishly behind his sleeve. He pushed Yong onto the bed next to the wardrobe, making him sit next to Raivis. The stuffy Briton shot glares at the teenagers, one that could burn holes into them. The Korean continued snickering, the other silent.

"I should tell him exactly what you've done." He hissed. The lanky arms were crossed tightly. Raivis imminently had tears form at the edges of his eyes. Yong gasped, his grin falling and pressed himself closer to the other teen uncomfortably while flailing his arms about.

"Ah—don't cry Raivis!" He exclaimed with his accented speech. The younger teen continued to gasp softly, his eyes darkening.

Toris frowned; he moved his teal eyes away from the two. He then sighed, "Don't tell Mr. Braginski. He'd crush them." He murmured the last part to himself, his eyes filling with the horror of that thought. Arthur huffed, rolling his emerald eyes.

"Fine." He scowled, adverting his eyes to the dress shirt he is wearing currently. Arthur cringed, his face scrunching up as he gently lifted the soggy sleeve. "Just start me a bath, and see if you have any spare clothes. This is absolutely disgusting." Tories nodded, smiling softly and shuffled out of the room. The Briton shot a glare at the two before leaving as well. The black hair male watched the door way, seeing if any person planned to come through. The dark brown eyes glanced over to his companion before his lips curved into a splitting grin.

"That was close!" he beamed, the one curl on top of his hair bouncing in the glee. Raivis looked up at him, shocked by this reaction.

"That was scary!" whimpered the sandy blonde, looking down in an almost gloomy way. The Korean only laughed in his distinctive way, flailing an arm about.

"You need to loosen up!" Yong exclaimed. "That was exciting! I never get to do such things in my house! Daze!" he laughed loudly before tackling Raivis. He wrapped the smaller male in a tight hug, rolling him on the bed. Raivis only smiled meekly back, his body tensing at the contact. He squirmed out of the embracement, crawling off the bed and returned to standing. The Korean rolled onto his stomach, looking at the sandy blonde curiously.

"It was fun! Well—until we got caught." He admitted, flashing a bright grin at Yong. Yong blinked before beaming back and hoping off the bed to Raivis.

"That's right!" he nodded, bringing up his hand to cover his mischievous grin. The Korean then clinged to the thin arm, hugging Raivis and nuzzling his soft black hair to the Latvian's cheek. Raivis flushed, turning his head away from Yong with adverted eyes. Yong giggled. "Let's go outside now!" The words enthusiastic.

Raives nodded, smiling meekly as he kept his eyes away from the Korean's pleased and also flushed cheeks. Yong kept to the Latvian, still holding onto the slender arm as they slowly walked to the door. They both kept both brown and blue away from the other, only looking to the door as they didn't even try to move away from the other. Raivis could feel the Korean's hand slowly move down to clench his clammy hand. He returned with a gentle sqeeze. He then opened the door, glancing to his companion as the brown met blue with soft smiles.

* * *

><p>It's not really a drabble. ;;;; I haven't written a drabble in forever, so sorry! I hope you like it though. I picture Latvia more as a teenager that's nervous but slowly becoming confident with himself. Korea, one who knows himself but keeps to himself in his strict house hold. I would picture them as pretty good friends, but still a little awkward and tense between the two. Raivis is defiantly more innocent then Yong Soo!<p>

Anyway, I hope you like it! Ouo)~ Man,Ihaven'twrittenlikethisinawhile and I apologize if the POV is a bit weird. I've been writing in 3rd person(limited) and 2nd person recently.

PS. There are also hints of RusEng and Luthuania is the baby sitter for Toris. The house they are in is Ivan's.


End file.
